The present invention relates to the new and distinct ornamental onion, Allium ‘Serendipity’ was discovered by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as non-induced, sport mutation from Allium ‘Millenium’ in Sep. 13, 2012. The new plant was divided from the mother plant the same time.
Allium ‘Serendipity’ has been successfully asexually propagated by garden bulb division method since 2014 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant through multiple generations.